


Maybe at another lifetime

by Yelet



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Fiction, Fluff, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Poverty, Soulmates, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: עברית
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24758209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yelet/pseuds/Yelet
Summary: קשור- אדם אשר נולד כשעל צווארו יש שם מטושטש, השם מתבהר במגע הפיזי המינימאלי ביותר. נשמתו קשורה לאדם בעל השם אותו הוא נושא, מהרגע שקשור פוגש את הנקשר שלו אהבתו תהיה הכרחית, אך לא בכל גלגול חיים הם יפגשו.נקשר- אדם נקי משם, יכול להיקשר לכמה אנשים בכל גלגול חיים, הקשר החזק ביותר יהיה עם הקשור אשר נושא את שמו, רק כשייקשר לקשור הנושא את שמו יקבל הנקשר את הסימן על גופו.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson & Cooper Anderson, Blaine Anderson & Elliott "Starchild" Gilbert, Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe, Burt Hummel & Kurt Hummel, Burt Hummel/Kurt's Mother, Cooper Anderson/Original Female Character(s), Elliot "Starchild" Gilbert/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Maybe at another lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> אז החלטתי לפרסם פאנפיק שכתבתי בעברית כאן, בתקווה שיש כאן קוראים שיתעניינו ויוכלו לקרוא!  
> אם קראת ואת/ה רוצה עוד, אשמח לדעת ואמשיך לפרסם עוד פרקים :)

קשור- אדם אשר נולד כשעל צווארו יש שם מטושטש, השם מתבהר במגע הפיזי המינימאלי ביותר. נשמתו קשורה לאדם בעל השם אותו הוא נושא, מהרגע שקשור פוגש את הנקשר שלו אהבתו תהיה הכרחית, אך לא בכל גלגול חיים הם יפגשו.  
נקשר- אדם נקי משם, יכול להיקשר לכמה אנשים בכל גלגול חיים, הקשר החזק ביותר יהיה עם הקשור אשר נושא את שמו, רק כשייקשר לקשור הנושא את שמו יקבל הנקשר את הסימן על גופו.

הטלפון השחור רטט על השידה כמה פעמים לפני שבליין התעורר והסתכל על צג המסך. הוא תהה לעצמו לרגע למה אליוט מתקשר אליו בכלל, ואז כשהזיז את מבטו אל השעה המוצגת נאנח בייאוש.  
ידו נשלחה ממתחת לראשו אל המכשיר האלקטרוני, והוא ענה בקול צרוד משינה.  
"ידעתי שתירדם," הגבר השני הגיב לקול המנומנם, מבעד לטלפון נשמעו קולות של כביש סואן ובליין הרגיש עם עצמו עוד יותר רע בשל כך.  
"סליחה אליוט, היה לי יום קשה." בליין התרומם משכיבתו על המיטה ושפשף עיניו בכף ידו.  
"כן אני יודע, בגלל זה קבענו לצאת לסרט היום," נימתו נטפה סרקסטיות ומשהו אחר שבליין לא זיהה, כעס אולי? אכזבה?  
"סליחה סליחה, אני מתארגן ומגיע, תעלה למעלה בנתיים, מבטיח שלא נפספס את הסרט."  
"תשכח מהסרט בליין," אליוט נאנח, קולו נהיה רך יותר לפתע, "זה היה אמור להיות יום השנה שלך ושל סבסטיאן, אני אדיוט אם חשבתי שסרט יעזור לך להתגבר על זה, הלילה יקירי אתה הולך להיות כל כך שיכור מאלכוהול וריקודים ולחזור עם הגבר הכי שווה בניו-יורק לדירה שלך."  
בליין גילגל עיניים ותקע את הטלפון בין ראשו ואוזנו, מתחיל להחליף את הבגדים אותם לבש ללימודים באותו היום ובהם נרדם.  
"אתה יודע שאני לא כזה, אל."  
"עם הכמות הנכונה של אלכוהול אתה תהיה כזה."  
"בבקשה לא אחד מהמועדונים האפלים האלו שאתה הולך אליהם, אני לא אוהב את המקומות האלו."  
בליין יכול היה לשמוע את חיוכו של חברו כשזה דיבר, "עשר דקות אצלך."  
"אליוט, אני מזהיר אותך אם-"  
"עשר דקות, תלבש משהו סקסי." השיחה נותקה ובליין זרק את המכשיר הנייד על המיטה המבולגנת שלו בייאוש.  
הדבר הבא שבליין עשה היה להסתובב אל ארון הבגדים שלו המסודר בקפידה, ולהביט בפרטי הלבוש הנחים שם בידיעה ש'משהו סקסי' לא יהיה קל למצוא. בליין אהב בגדים, הוא אהב להתלבש באופן מושקע ואופנתי, לא כמו שבחורים אחרים שהוא הכיר אהבו בגדים, אבל היה לו חשוב להשקיע במראה שלו. הבעיה העיקרית הייתה שרוב הבגדים שלו לא היו חושפניים מדי, הם כן היו צמודים (יתר על המידה בעיניה של אימו), היו לו גם בגדים בצבעים נועזים, אבל לא משהו מעבר לכך.  
בסופו של דבר הוא בחר בגופיה שחורה צמודה עם צווארון עגול ובמכנסיים צמודים אדומים.  
אחרי שהתלבש והציץ בטלפון שלו כדי לגלות שאליוט היה אמור להגיע בכל רגע לתחתית הבניין שלו, בליין מיהר אל חדר הרחצה שלו והתחיל למשוך את שיערו לאחור בעזרת ג'ל, מתקן את העוול שהכרית שלו גרמה.  
בזמן שעשה זאת הוא הביט בעצמו במראה, ןלא יכל שלא לחשוב לעצמו איזה פטתי הוא היה היום. באותו יום שישי בליין היה אמור לחגוג שנתיים עם סבסטיאן, בן הזוג שלו עד ללפני חודשיים, ובליין ממש ממש עוד לא התגבר עליו. במקום לבלות את כל היום בלשמוח שסבסטיאן כבר לא איתו, שהיצור הבוגדני הזה עזב אותו, כל מה שהוא עשה באותו היום היה להסתכל על תמונות ישנות שלהם ולהפסיד חצי ממה שהמרצים שלו הוציאו מפיהם. שלא לדבר על הדרך שבה הוא ניגש לבחינה היום, הוא ידע בוודאות שהוא עתיד לקבל את הציון הנמוך ביותר שקיבל עד כה בבחינה הזו.  
צלצול הטלפון מחדר השינה היה הדבר היחיד שהוציא אותו מהרחמים העצמיים בהם שקע, הוא מיהר לענות לאליוט תוך כדי שנעל נעלי סניקרס לבנות.  
"אני מבטיח שייקח לי רק דקה ואני למטה, תספור שישים שניות." בליין ניתק את השיחה וחטף את הארנק והמפתחות שלו לפני שיצא בסערה מדלת ביתו. המעלית הגיעה מהר משציפה, ובתוך מספר שניות נוספות בליין כבר ראה את מכוניתו של אליוט מחוץ לחלון הבניין בו גר, ונופף לו לשלום.  
הריח המוכר והמבושם של אליוט הכה בבליין ברגע שפתח את דלת המכונית והתיישב בה, הוא נתן חיבוק מהיר לחברו הטוב ולרגע בחן את בגדיו של השני, הוא לבש מכנסי עור צמודים וחולצה אפורה מכופתרת אבל צמודה כמו שכבת עור נוספת.  
"אני מניח שזה לא הלך טוב עם אדם הזה," בליין גיחך.  
אליוט משך בכתפיו והתחיל לנסוע, "הוא היה חתיך וחמוד, אבל משעמם וחסר שאיפות כמו נער תיכון". הגבר במושב הנהג הושיט את ידו לאחור לרגע ואז הושיט אותה לעבר בליין כשבקבוק בירה בידו, "תתחיל לתדלק, יש לנו נסיעה לא קצרה".  
בליין הביט בבקבוק הבירה בידו בהשתאות, "אל, אני לא חושב שאני באמת רוצה להיות כזה שיכור היום".  
"קדימה!" אליוט התעלם ממחאותיו של חברו, הוא פתח את חלונות המכונית כך שרוח סטרה לפניהם וטישטשה את הקולות, "תשתחרר היום, בשבילי בלייני!" הוא הרים את קולו ואז הגביר את מוזיקת הרוק שהתנגנה ברדיו והתחיל לשיר ביחד עם הלהקה.  
אחרי כמה דחיפות בכתף, נסיונות לפרוע את השיער שלו, וצעקות 'והוו!' שאליוט שלח לעבר העוברים והשבים ברחוב, בליין הצליח לחייך חיוך אמיתי ולהצטרף לשירה של חברו. אליוט תמיד ידע איך לעודד את בליין, הם הכירו מאז שהיו בני חמש עשרה ולמדו באותה השכבה, החיבור היה מיידי ומאז הקשר בניהם רק הלך והעמיק. אליוט הכיר את בליין כמו את כף ידו, וזה היה הדדי, הם ידעו לקרוא את הבעת פניו של השני, ידעו להגיד מה האחר חושב או מרגיש מנימת קולו, ומעל הכל ידעו איך לגרום אחד לשני להרגיש יותר טוב.  
עד שהגיעו אל היעד שלהם, בליין סיים את מרבית בקבוק הבירה שלו וכבר הרגיש משוחרר יותר, אבל ההרגשה הזו נעלמה ברגע שיצא מהרכב והבין לאן הם הגיעו.  
"אל תסתכל עליי ככה, היום אני מחליט." אליוט ענה בתגובה למבט הלא מרוצה של השני.  
"אני לא אוהב את המקומות האלו, אתה יודע את זה," הוא נאנח והניח את ידיו על מותניו, "זה גורם לי להרגיש לא בנוח, ואני ממש מעדיף לבלות במועדונים שבהם זה לגיטימי להשמיע שנות השמונים."  
אליוט צחק בתגובה ואז תפס במפרק כף ידו של בליין, גורם לו לזוז מהתנוחה המחאתית בה נעמד ומושך אותו אחריו, "הפעם האחרונה שניסית ללכת למועדון אמיתי הייתה לפני הרבה זמן, תן לזה עוד צ'אנס," הוא משך אותו לצידו תוך כדי ההליכה והניח יד על כתפו של הגבר הנמוך יותר, כאילו מנסה להבטיח שהוא לא יכול לברוח ממנו, "ואני נשבע שזה מהמועדונים העדינים בז'אנר, אתה תאהב את זה."  
הם נכנסו לאחר מספר דקות מועטות, ובליין השתהה לרגע מאחור כדי לעכל לרגע את מה שעיניו רואות. המוזיקה שהתנגנה הייתה רועשת ומכנית, בחורים רוקדים לצליליה באורות מרצדים ומעומעמים בכל מקום- ליד הבר, בקומה העליונה שנשמרה לאורחים מיוחדים, על הרחבה וכמו שהוא ציפה לכך, בכלובים. המקום היה גדול, ומספר במות מוגבהות היו פזורות על הרחבה, סורגים לא באמת צפופים ממסגרות אותן, ובתוך כל כלוב שכזה עמד לו גבר אחר עם לבוש מינימאלי. המקום שידר לבליין את המסר שהוא יקבל כל אחד שמגיע אליו, שהוא פתוח לכל האנשים האפשריים, כל עוד יש לך את הדבר הנכון בין הרגליים. באחד הכלובים רקד גבר אסייתי, בשני גבר כהה עוד בשלישי אחד עם השרירים התפוחים ביותר שבליין ראה מימיו, ברביעי גבר עם שיער בכל צבעי הקשת, וכשהגיע להביט בכלוב החמישי נשימתו נעתקה לרגע.  
בכלוב החמישי רקד גבר דק ושרירי, גבוה מבליין רק במעט לפי מה שהוא היה יכול להגיד מהמרחק הזה. הגבר לבש חולצה שחורה מרושתת עם צווארון גבוה וסגור ומכנסיים קצרים וצמודים בצבע כסף. הבגדים חשפו תחתיהם עור חלק וחיוור, כמעט לבן מדי בשביל להיות אמיתי. בליין לא היה קרוב מספיק כדי לראות את פניו של הגבר היטב, אך הדרך בה הגוף העדין שלו זז ברחבי הכלוב, בגמישות ובאופן חלק כל כך שבליין לא ראה מימיו, הדרך שבה שיערו החלק והבהיר נפל על מצחו של הבחור, ואיך שמרחוק בליין היה יכול להבחין בשפתיים כל כך אדומות על עור כל כך בהיר, משהו במראה הזה גרם לו לנעוץ את מבטו בפליאה.  
"היי, ילד פלא, אתה בחיים?" קולו של אליוט העיר אותו מהבהייה שלו, והוא ניתק את מבטו כדי להעביר אותו לחברו.  
"מה? כן, סליחה, לקח לי רגע להתרגל."  
"אל תדאג," אליוט צחק, "אני אתן לך כמה שטרות כדי ללכת להשתעשע אחר כך, ראיתי שהסתכלת", הוא קרץ לעברו ואז הסתובב אל עבר הבר.  
"אני לא רוצה כמה שטרות כדי ללכת להשתעשע," בליין פלט בכעס, "אני מתרחק מהכלובים האלו, אליוט, ואני נשאר על הרחבה."  
"כרצונך," חברו ענה ואז נשען קדימה כדי לצעוק באוזנו של הברמן את ההזמנה שלו. הוא התיישב מיד אחר כך על כיסא בר לצידו של בליין והתחיל לזוז במושבו בעקבות המוזיקה.  
"אני לא מצליח להבין איך אפשר לרקוד יותר משעה למוזיקה הזאת, היא חוזרת על עצמה."  
"העניין פה הוא לא המלודיה או המילים, ברודווי," אליוט השתמש בכינוי שהדביק לבליין בכל פעם שנהיה יותר מדי תרבותי בשבילו, "אתה צריך לתת לגוף שלך להיכנע לגמרי לקצב, אתה תראה איך זה סוחף אותך."  
בליין גילגל עיניים והתכוון להשיב לו, אך בדיוק באותו הרגע הברמן הפריע להם עם מגש של שוטים שונים.  
"כל זה רק בשביל שנינו?" בליין שאל בהשתאות, עיניו נפערות יותר משכבר היו פעורות לפני כן.  
"אנחנו נשחק משחק קטן שהמצאתי," אליוט הכריז, ובליין לקח את זה כ'כן', "אנחנו נמנה את הסיבות שבגללן עדיף לך להיות בלי סבסטיאן, ובכל פעם שאחד מאיתנו אומר סיבה השני לוקח שוט, ברור?"  
בליין ידע שאין טעם להתווכח עם אליוט, הוא הביט בעיניו הכחולות כמו קרח בהבעה שאומרת 'באמת, אדיוט?', אבל בתוך תוכו דווקא שמח על משחק שסובב סביב תכונותיו הלא טובות של האקס שלו.  
"אני שמח לשמוע," אליוט ענה בלי לחכות לתשובה מבליין, כאילו קרא את מחשבותיו, "ואני אתן לך להתחיל".  
"טוב, זה קל- הוא בגד בי."  
אליוט הנהן במחווה מוגזמת מדי לטעמו של בליין והוריד את השוט הראשון, ממשיך לתורו מיד לאחר מכן כאילו לקח שלוק של מים, "הוא תמיד היה סנוב נפוח."  
בליין הוריד שוט.  
"הוא אמר דברים רעים מאחורי הגב על החברים שלי." אליוט לקח את השוט בשמחה.  
"הוא לא היה מסוגל להבטיח לך שלא יסתכל שוב לכיוון של אנשים אחרים." בליין שתה.  
"הוא לא היה מסוגל להיות מרוצה מהמקצוע שבחרתי ללמוד."  
"היה לו טעם ממש ממש רע במוזיקה." בליין צחק ולקח את הכוס הנוספת, לפני שהספיק לסיים אליוט המשיך ישר, "והוא לא היה מסוגל להפסיד אף פעם."  
הם המשיכו ככה עוד מספר דקות, מזמינים גם את המגש השני שלהם, זה היה נראה כאילו אליוט מנסה לשכר את בליין בכל כוחו, לא נותן לו לענות לפני שהביא עוד סיבה. עד שבליין אותת לאליוט שזה הזמן לעצור לפני שהוא ימצא את עצמו מפשיט את חברו מבגדים מלאים בקיא של עצמו. בליין היה חייב להודות שזה היה משחרר, זה הזכיר לו למה הוא לא חזר אל סבסטיאן בחודשיים שעברו, ולמה למרות התקופה הקשה שהוא נמצא בה עדיף לו להשאיר את היצור הבוגדני הזה מחוץ לחיים שלו, ולהמשיך הלאה.  
"בוא נרקוד," בליין צעק לאוזנו של אליוט כשכבר היה על הרצפה, נהנה מתחושת הריחוף והקלילות שהאלכוהול העניק לו. אליוט לא היה צריך דבר נוסף כדי לעקוב אחרי חברו לרחבת הריקודים. הם נבלעו במהרה בתוך הקהל, כמו מכונה משומנת היטב הם ידעו כמה מרחב לתת אחד לשני כדי לאפשר לעצמם לרקוד עם בחורים אחרים בסביבה, ובכל זאת שמרו אחד על הגב של השני ממרחק ראיה.  
לאליוט מעולם לא הייתה בעיה למצוא פרטנרים לריקוד, או לכל דבר אחר, ובליין אהב את זה בו. הוא היה בעל שיער שחור שופע וזיפים שחורים, וכאילו כדי להדגיש את עורו הלבן הוא תמיד לבש בגדים כהים ואיפור שחור סביב עיניו, בתוספת של פירסינג על פניו. הוא היה נקשר שמשך אליו קשורים ונקשרים כאחד, האווירה שהשרה סביבו הייתה שהוא ייקח אותך להרפתקה אבל יתייחס אליך כמו אל נסיך, ומסתבר שזה משך את רוב האנשים סביבו אליו, גם קשורות ונקשרות לא הפסיקו ליסבוב סביבו, למרות שהפרטנריות שבחר לעצמו התמעטו עם השנים.  
בליין לעומתו, היה מורכב יותר, והרבה פחות מסקרן מאליוט בעיניו, אבל הוא אהב לפלרטט, והוא חשב שהוא דווקא די טוב בזה. בתקופת התיכון שלו הוא ואליוט היו יוצאים למועדונים, ובליין פלירטט עם קשורים ועם נקשרים, למרות שאופי הנקשר שלנו משך אותו לרוב לקשורים. לרוב הם נענו לו, לפעמים הם לא. כך למשל הוא השיג את סבסטיאן.  
כשסבסטיאן הגיע לתיכון מקינלי, בליין היה בשנתו האחרונה והקשור היה שנה מתחתיו. בליין שם את עיניו על הבחור החדש, אבל הוא לא ידע מה ההעדפה המינית שלו. עד לאותו הערב בו הוא ואליוט יצאו למועדון האהוב עליהם, ושם ישב סבסטיאן, בוחן את השטח בעיניו המחשמלות. בליין עזר אומץ וניגש אליו, בוחן אותו בעיניים מפלרטטות, ובוחר במילים הנכונות שידע שקשורים אוהבים לשמוע.  
וזה מי שהוא היה בשנתיים האחרונות, עמוק בתוך מערכת יחסים שמסתבר הייתה מחייבת רק לצד אחד, ועכשיו הוא הרגיש חלוד. האלכוהול עזר כמובן, אבל חוסר הביטחון שהבגידה הביאה איתה הקשה עליו.  
לקח לו יותר מדי זמן לצבור מספיק אומץ, ובליין שנא את זה, הוא הבחין שאליוט רוקד כבר כמה דקות בצמוד לגבר נמוך ממנו במעט עם מבנה גוף של שחיין, שניהם נראו נהנים זה מחברתו של השני.  
'תעזוב את זה, אנדרסון' היא אמר לעצמו, ועצם את עיניו לכמה שניות כדי להיכנס אל תוך הריקוד בעוצמה חזקה יותר. זה היה משהו שבו היה בטוח במאה אחוז, כישורי הריקוד שלו תמיד הרשימו את הסובבים אותו, הוא רק צריך לתת לאלכוהול ולאווירה במועדון להשתלט עליו. כן, ככה בדיוק, לתת למוזיקה לזרום דרכו, לרחף עם רגליו על הרחבה, לתת למחשבות להיעלם בתוך החלל שבראשו.  
לרגע בליין איבד את תחושת הכיוון ולא ידע איפה הוא נמצא, ואז מראה של בחור רזה ויפהפה קירקע אותו בחזרה למקומו. הבחור רקד קרוב לבליין, והשני החליט להתקרב אליו, לנסות להפעיל את קסמיו. הבחור נענה לריקודיו, אך משהו בהתנהגות שלו הייתה חוששת, נרתעת מעט אולי. עברו מספר דקות עד שבליין הבין למה, לקשור מולו היה שם בהיר על הצוואר, ולפני שהספיק לסגת הנקשר של אותי הבחור הופיע מאחוריו עם כוס בידו ומבט ממש לא מרוצה בעיניו. בליין הרים את ידיו בכניעה, מבהיר לגבר מולו שאין לו שום עניין לגנוב את הקשור שלו, ואפילו לקח כמה צעדים לאחור והסתובב כדי להדגיש את כוונותיו. או חוסר כוונותיו, לצורך העניין.  
רק כשבליין הסתובב חזרה אליו תחושת הכיוון, והוא הבין שהבילבול שחש קודם היה כי הוא נדחק עמוק עמוק אל תוך רחבת הריקודים. כל כך עמוק עד שכשהסתובב מצא את עצמו בצמוד לאחד מאותם הכלובים ההם, כשאף אדם לא מפריד בינו ובין הבחור החצי ערום מולו.  
בליין התכוון לברוח משם ברגע שהבין איפה הוא נמצא, אבל ברגע שהבין מיהו הגבר בתוך הכלוב האלכוהול והתדהמה האטו את תגובותיו. זה היה אותו בחור בחולצת רשת שחורה ומכנסי כסף שתפס את עיניו לפני כן. הפעם בליין היה מסוגל לראות את פניו, הוא לא היה מופתע שהגבר עם הגוף המושלם ביותר שראה היה גם בעל פנים יפהפיות, מה שהוא לא ציפה לו היה שיהיו לו פנים כל כך מלאכיות. תווי פניו היו כה חדים, אף סולד שהתאים בול לפניו, שפתיים דקות וארוכות ועיניים בצבע האוקיינוס. הוא היה הגבר המושלם ביותר שבליין ראה מימיו.  
כנראה שהבחור מולו תפס אותו בוהה בו, כי פתאום רוב תשומת ליבו ניתנה לבליין, הוא רקד קרוב יותר אליו, ככל הנראה בתקווה שבליין יספק לו את כסף נוסף הלילה, לא היה נראה שחסרה תשומת לב סביב הבחור היפהפה הזה, הכלוב בו רקד היה כבר מלא בשטרות. כשהרקדן מולו התכופף אל עבר בליין, עיניהם נפגשו, בליין חשב שלא יכולות להיות עיניים יותר מהפנטות מאלו.  
'זה לא אתה,' מוחו אותת לו, 'צא מזה, אתה עוד רגע תתחיל לרייר כמו תינוק', השפעת האלכוהול התחילה להתפוגג וכבר לא השפיעה על מוחו כמקודם. בליין הבין כמה השניות בהן בהה, שניות שנראו כמו נצח, נראו מגוחכות, הוא ניתק את מבטו מהבחור הקסום מולו והסתובב אל הרחבה שוב, מתרחק מהכלוב.  
הוא ניסה להמשיך ולרקוד שוב, אפילו התחיל עם גבר נוסף שהגיב לפלרטוטים שלו, אבל כשהרגיש שהוא לא מסוגל יותר הוא אמר שהוא לא מרגיש טוב וחייב ללכת, וככה בליין מצא את עצמו שוב ליד הבר. השפעת האלכוהול נמוגה לגמרי, והוא מצא את עצמו תוהה מה קורה לו. עד כדי כך הוא היה נואש לריבאונד שלא היה לו אחרי סבסטיאן עד שנמשך אל חשפנים במועדון? לא, זה לא היה זה, הוא היה בטוח בכך, משהו בגבר ההוא היה כל כך מושך בעיניו, הוא רצה לדעת את שמו ולהעביר יד בשיערו הסמיך. בליין מצא את עצמו מביט שוב לכיוון הכלוב שבו הוא היה, רק שעכשיו היה שם גבר אחר, גבוהה ושרירי בהרבה, ובליין התחיל להסתכל סביבו בטירוף, תוהה לאן הגבר המהמם נעלם, לא שבע ממספר השניות בהן הסתכל עליו.  
"היי לך," קול ליד אוזנו של בליין משך אותו בחזרה אל הבר, "נהנה?" אליוט שאל לצידו, הגבר בעל גוף השחיין שרקד איתו קודם תלוי עליו, סנטרו נח על כתפו של הנקשר.  
בליין שלח אל אליוט חיוך גדול והנהן, "נהדר פה," הוא לא לגמרי שיקר, הוא באמת נהנה הערב, והייתה לו הרגשה שיהנה יותר אם ימצא את הרקדן ההוא להביט בו שוב.  
"ג'יימי הזמין אותנו לדירה שלו, השותפים שלו הזמינו כמה חברים למשחקי שתייה, אתה רוצה לבוא?"  
בליין ניענע בראשו לשלילה, עדיין לא מוכן לעזוב את המקום, "אני אשאר פה עוד קצת ואז אתפוס מונית לדירה, תודה."  
"בטוח?" אליוט הביט בו בעיניים מוכיחות.  
בליין התקרב והדביק נשיקה ללחיו של חברו, "תיהנו," לג'יימי הוא אמר, "תשמור עליו שלא יעשה יותר מדי צרות."  
"אני אשמור," הוא הבטיח, ואז הזדקף וגרר את אליוט משם ממפרק כף ידו.  
בליין המשיך לשבת במקומו לעוד תקופת זמן שלא ידע להגדיר, הוא הזמין בירה מהברמן, מניח כי לא יזוז ממקומו בקרוב, הוא היה נחוש בדעתו למצוא את הרקדן ההוא בקהל האנשים, לאן שלא הלך.  
הוא ניסה להדחיק את מחשבותיו על כמה נואש הוא בוודאי נראה, או כמה חסר סיכוי זה היה להמשיך לשבת שם ולקוות שהוא פשוט יופיע מבין האנשים, וכמה קטנוני זה היה להיתפס על התקווה הזו.  
בליין לקח את השלוק האחרון של הבירה, גומר בדעתו כי זה סימן לוותר וללכת, אך אז כשהניח את הכוס בחזרה על הדלפק הנה הוא היה, לבוש באותם הבגדים יצא הרקדן מתוך הקהל והתקרב אל עבר הבר. רגע אחד, הוא הסתכל על בליין? לא, רגע, הוא הלך ישירות אליו. כן, הוא לא טועה. לפני שהיה לו סיכוי בכלל לעכל את המידע הגבר היה לידו.  
"היי סקסי," הבחור נשען על הבר לידו, וכשבליין לא הגיב יותר מלהישאר בפה פעור וחסר כל מילים, הוא המשיך, "ראיתי איך הסתכלת עליי קודם כשרקדתי," הוא שלח אליו חיוך מתגרה, "אתה רוצה שארקוד רק בשבילך?" את שתי המילים האחרונות הוא לחש, ולאחר מכן חייך את החיוך היפה ביותר שבליין ראה מימיו.  
'כן, כן, תגיד כן!' המוח של בליין צרח עליו, הוא הה יכול לממן דברים כאלו, כסף לא הייתה הבעיה, אלא הלב הרומנטי של בליין היה הבעיה פה, הוא פשוט לא ראה את עצמו שורד דרך ריקוד אירוטי בלי להתפוצץ מבושה, למרות שמה שהוא רצה יותר מכל דבר באותו הרגע זה שהבחור הזה ירקוד בשבילו.  
"לא, לא תודה, אני לא עושה דברים כאלו," הוא ענה לבסוף, ושלח אליו חיוך מתנצל.  
הרקדן מולו משך בכתפיו, "מה שתרצה," הוא ענה ואז הזדקף והסתובב ללכת משם.  
לא, לא, לא, זה לא מה שהיה אמור לקרות עכשיו. בליין קם מיד ממקומו והלך אחריו, בלי לחשוב פעמיים הוא תפס במפרק כף ידו של הרקדן, גורם לו להסתובב אליו במבט תוהה, "רגע, אני יכול אולי לשלם לך על חדר פרטי, יש לכם דברים כאלו נכון? אבל לא בשביל ריקוד, בשביל לדבר, אני אשלם את אותו המחיר."  
הרקדן ניתק את כף ידו וניענע בראשו לשלילה, "אני לא עושה דברים כאלו," הוא השיב באותן המילים שבליין אמר לו קודם לכן, "ראיתי מספיק סרטים על הבחורים העשירים שמנסים להציל את החשפן מעבודתו למען אהבה , אני יודע בדיוק איך זה מתחיל."  
בליין היה מופתע מתגובתו, "זו לא הכוונה שלי."  
"זה ריקוד או כלום, תבחר מהר יפיוף, הזמן הולך ואוזל."  
"אפשר לפחות לדעת את השם שלך?" בליין שאל, "למקרה שאני אתחרט," הוא הוסיף מהר.  
"רוקי," הגבר מולו ענה.  
"לא שם הבמה, השם האמיתי."  
"יש סיבה לכך שיש לי שם במה," הוא שלח אליו חיוך ממכר נוסף, "זה בסדר," הוא הניח יד על כתפו של בליין, והשני נתקף צמרמורת, "זה לא בשביל כל אחד." ואז הסתובב ובאמת הלך משם הפעם, נבלע בתוך הקהל לחפש לקוח אחר יותר סגור על רצונותיו.


End file.
